


Mirror On The Wall

by Ahhuya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 4 Spoilers, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhuya/pseuds/Ahhuya
Summary: The person in the mirror isn't her.It isn't the same person she knowsBut at the same time it can only be her-------[A short drabble about the Haggar/Honerva scene in S4E3]





	Mirror On The Wall

She wants to believe that the mirror is broken, that somehow her mind is playing a trick on her. The hands, tracing over her features, are still the same dark purple she remembers them to be ten thousand years ago. They had always been that color, hadn’t they? So why is it that the face staring back at her in the mirror is many shades lighter? The color is anything but Galra. It comes closer to Altean, although her complexion is more a more gray, deadly color. The markings on her face, the pointy ears, as well as the superior magic, they had always been shoved away as ‘being a half’. With the large hood covering her face, she’s sure no one even noticed the pointy ears. Surely Lotor has the same kind, but Lotor is a special case. No one knows who is mother his and no one will look at the high priestess for answers. Lotor is nothing but the banished son of the emperor. He has no connections to her, except for her eyes constantly looking in his direction, waiting for his next mistake. He is her son, but at same time he isn’t. She isn’t who she thinks she is, she isn’t the person she used to be before… before everything. Before the world was shown to her, before she knew what she had to do, before she chose to be at Zarkon’s side until the end.

Her fingers trace around the red markings running down her eyes. The memories of who she once was, are still clouded in a deep mist. The markings aren’t supposed to be this long, the original, small, red triangles in the corner of her eye almost being unrecognizable. They had reached her cheeks at some point, that much she can still remember. After that everything becomes a blur and she can only think of herself as a Galra, as a high priestess who stands beside the emperor, advising his every move.

The longer she looks at her own reflection, the more she realizes that she is facing the harsh reality. The mirror isn’t broken. It was created by her own magic after all, the thing she trusts the most. But the face staring back at her is nothing more than a mask, a reflection of a person she no longer recognizes, who she no longer shares anything with. They don’t share the same home, the same goals, the same king… but they both share the same bond with Zarkon, the thing she’s willing to protect until the end.

She can feel a sentry coming from behind. The hood slides back over her face again. The traces of anything Altean are shrouded in shadows again. In the light of the disappearing mirror she watches her face match the color of her hands again.

_Honerva is long gone_

_Altea is dead_

_Haggar lives_

_The empire is forever_

_Vrepit Sa_

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings from this scene so I had to write something
> 
> Please scream at me about S4, I'm dying


End file.
